A TI NI SIQUIERA TE GUSTA EL HELADO
by oOIlianaOo
Summary: Alec conduce el camión de los helados. A Magnus ni siquiera le gustan los niños, o los helados. Pero está realmente loco por Alec. ADAPTACIÓN.


**Título**: A ti incluso no te gusta el helado.  
**Pareja**: Magnus/Alec.  
**Clasificación**: PG-13  
**Núm. Palabras**: 1,657w.  
**Resumen**: Alec conduce el camión de los helados. A Magnus ni siquiera le gustan los niños, o los helados. Pero está realmente loco por Alec.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cassandra Clare y el maravilloso universo de Cazadores de Sombras. Este one-shot es una adaptación desde el fandom de EXO.  
Original: You don't even like ice cream de Baekhyeol (aménla :3).

Nota final: Minhye lava u ~~3. Disfruten y no olviden dejar comentarios ;)

* * *

Magnus realmente odia las fiestas. Por lo menos las fiestas que involucran a niños de todas las edades corriendo alrededor con un alto nivel de azúcar. Y el pastel ni siquiera ha llegado todavía.

Dios. Está tan aburrido.

Mira a su alrededor, es un día hermoso. Cálido, un poco de nubes, el pasto verde, y el lago se ve increíble. Un lugar perfecto para una escapada romántica. Sin niños alrededor.

Pero pronto toda esta tortura valdrá la pena. Ya puede ver el rostro del chico. Los pómulos, el cabello brillantemente negro, los ojos azules y esa boca. Dios, esa boca. Todo esto valdrá la pena.

"Magnus, no estás soñando con Alec de nuevo, ¿verdad?" la voz de Andy lo despierta de su ensueño. El cual consistía en él y Alec en el camión de helados haciendo algunas cosas no relacionadas con niños.

"Por supuesto que no," como de costumbre, Andy puede leer su mente desde una milla de distancia.

"Por supuesto." Andy sonríe satisfecha. "Entonces no te importará que él está justo ahí."

Magnus se da vuelta, ¿Cómo es que no escuchó la canción del camión de helados? Realmente estaba en su propia tierra de ensueño. Mira hacia atrás para ver a Andy sonriendo con aire de suficiencia.

"Los niños," Magnus aclara su garganta. No le dará la satisfacción de saber que lo ha atrapado. "Estoy seguro que les encantaría un poco de helado."

"Seguro, Jace y Clary me dijeron que te diga que puedes llevar a sus hijos también. Ya que te estás ofreciendo y todo," confía en Andy y en sus mejores amigos para aprovecharse de su indefenso enamoramiento por el chico de los helados.

"Está bien, voy a comprar." Magnus mira a su alrededor de nuevo, el lugar hermoso y romántico se vuelve una pesadilla. Los niños estaban por todos lados. Andy tiene un montón de amigos que tienen un montón de otros amigos que tienen toneladas de niños. Magnus nunca entenderá por qué Andy les pide a sus amigos que inviten a sus amigos a quienes ni siquiera conoce a la fiesta de su hijo.

_Cuantos más, mejor_, Andy siempre dice. Magnus suspira, él nunca lo entenderá.

"No voy a pagar por los niños de los amigos de tus amigos," Magnus dice usando su mirada más feroz. La cual, como siempre, pasa desapercibida por Andy quien rueda sus ojos ante él.

"Está bien, sólo ve."

"Bien," antes de alejarse, Magnus se da la vuelta hacia Andy con una leve sonrisa.

Andy rueda sus ojos de nuevo. "Te ves muy bien, sólo ve."

Magnus asiente y luego va a buscar a los niños.

* * *

Alec observa mientras Magnus le grita a los niños para que se reúnan a su alrededor. Deja salir una risilla ante lo adorable que se ve.

"Ah, veo que tu novio está aquí de nuevo."

Alec frunce el ceño ante su amiga.

"No es mi novio, Isa" Alec no dice que desea que eso sea verdad. "Es un cliente regular, eso es todo."

"Correcto," Alec puede sentir a Isabelle sonriendo satisfecha detrás de él. "Un cliente regular."

"Sí," dice con un asentimiento.

"Alec, el chico prácticamente vive en el parque. Corre hacia el camión tan pronto como se detiene. Ni siquiera le gusta el helado."

"¿Y? es verano," Alec murmura. "Y el parque es un lugar agradable para pasar el rato."

"Sigue diciéndote eso."

Pero Alec no tiene tiempo para pensar en nada. Tan pronto como se abre la ventana del camión de helados, los niños están saltando hacia él. En sentido figurado, por supuesto. Isabelle se encuentra junto a él con la misma sonrisa que lleva cada vez que Magnus está ahí.

Magnus con sus ojos verdes, su estúpido cabello café y sus estúpidos labios. Dios, esos labios. Alec sacude su cabeza mentalmente. No puede tener esos pensamientos con los niños presentes. Sonríe tratando de ocultar sus pensamientos.

Finalmente, Magnus está de pie justo en frente de él.

"Hey, Alec. Isabelle" Magnus asiente ante Isabelle, luego mira a Alec sonriendo.

"Hola, Magnus" Alec devuelve la sonrisa. Está seguro de que hay mariposas listas para volar fuera de sus oídos. "Veo que toda la pandilla está contigo hoy," se ocupa de ellas poniendo su atención en los niños esperando pacientemente junto a Magnus.

"¿Ha?" Magnus pregunta, levantando una ceja.

"Los niños."

"Oh, sí, sí. Mi amiga está teniendo una fiesta de cumpleaños hoy. Su hijo. Lo conoces," Magnus despeina en cabello del pequeño.

"Por supuesto que sí. No puedo olvidarme del cumpleañero," Alec aparta la mirada de Magnus hacia el pequeño quien sonríe deslumbrantemente con la atención. "Ya que es tu cumpleaños, te daré lo que quieras gratis. Como un regalo de cumpleaños, ¿qué te parece?"

"¿En serio?" el niño dice casi brincando de emoción.

"Alec, no tienes que hacer eso," Magnus intenta oponerse.

"De ninguna manera, es su cumpleaños, de hecho," se inclina un poco más cerca de los otros niños. "Todas sus órdenes corren por mi cuenta hoy."

Magnus frunce el ceño con Isabelle cuando los niños comienzan a gritar.

"Alexander," dicen al mismo tiempo. Alec los ignora.

* * *

Después de que todas las órdenes de los niños fueron hechas y los niños regresaron a sus padres con más de un helado, Alec vuelve su atención hacia su único cliente.

"Entonces, ¿Qué te doy?"  
Magnus frunce el ceño. "Creo que no voy a comprar nada hoy."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, sí," Magnus se da la vuelta para mirar a la familia de Andy preparándose para el pastel. Alec no les tiene envidia a los padres. Sus hijos tendrán un alto nivel de azúcar por un largo tiempo. "Mejor me voy."

"Sí, claro." Alec se inclina hacia atrás dentro del camión. Ni siquiera recuerda asomarse por la ventana.

"Sí," Magnus todavía frunce el ceño. "Bien entonces," le sonríe tanto a Alec como a Isabelle. "Adiós, creo."

Alec lo mira alejarse y suspira.

"Eres un cobarde, Alexander," Isabelle dice mirándolo. "¿Qué tan difícil es pedirle a alguien que salga contigo?"

Alec lo ignora a favor de golpearse la cabeza contra el asiento del conductor.

"Él está obviamente loco por ti." Isabelle declara.

"Tal vez."

"Dios, Alec. Eres peor que mi ex," Isabelle sacude su cabeza. "Y él era un idiota," Isabelle frunce el ceño. "Tal vez debería llamarlo," murmura y Alec suelta una risilla al ver la expresión en su rostro. A Alec le agradaba Simon. El chico era un poco inconsciente de los intentos de Isabelle con él, pero al final hacían una bonita pareja. Por un tiempo al menos.

"Deberías simplemente ir con Magnus y decirle."

"Le diré la próxima vez."

El siguiente insulto de Isabelle fue interrumpido por otra voz uniéndose a la conversación. "¿Decirme qué?"

Alec se da la vuelta para encontrar a Magnus de pie en donde estaba hace unos minutos con el mismo ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"Erm…" Alec se mantiene firme y sonríe. Luce como un idiota y él lo sabe.

Magnus lo mira con expectación.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Isabelle lo rompe.

"Él quiere decirte que tú le gustas y quiere tener relaciones contigo en este camión…"

"¡ISABELLE!," Alec le grita a su amiga. ¿¡Qué carajos está haciendo Isabelle!? Alec mira a Magnus quién está de pie con la boca abierta.

Isabelle mira entre ellos y luego encoge sus hombros. "Los dejaré a ustedes dos para que solucionen esto. Acabo de ver a un chico muy lindo en la fiesta de tu amigo, Magnus," sonríe. "No me importaría tener un poco de pastel de chocolate tampoco, si sabes a lo que me refiero."

Isabelle se aleja.

Alec suspira profundamente para calmar su corazón. Y Magnus no dice nada lo que hace que la situación sea más incómoda.

"Así que…" le tomó todo su autocontrol para no salir corriendo del camión y saltar al lago para esconderse. Un poco extremo, sí.

"Tú… ¿Yo te gusto?" Magnus dice frunciendo el ceño.

"Bueno," podría mentir y hacerlo pasar como si Isabelle estuviera borracha, pero realmente no quería mentir. "Sí," Alec responde mirando a Magnus fijamente.

"Huh."

Es el turno de Alec para fruncir el ceño. "¿_Huh_?" y se acerca más a la ventana. "¿Sólo _huh_? Mi mejor amiga acaba de, vergonzosamente, hablarte sobre mis fantasías ¿y tú respuesta es _huh_?"

Magnus parpadea ante él. Como si ni siquiera estuviera escuchando. El ceño de Alec se intensifica lo cual hace que Magnus salga de su shock temporal.

"No, no. No es mi respuesta," frota la parte posterior de su cuello mientras habla. "Es sólo un poco aterrador reunir tu coraje para pedirle a alguien que salga contigo, quien no estás totalmente seguro que dirá que sí. Cuando, ummm, su amiga te dice que esa persona quiere tener relaciones contigo en su camión de helados."

Alec está seguro de que su cabeza está completamente roja. "¿Así que regresaste para invitarme a salir?"

Magnus asiente.

"Ya veo. ¿Aún quieres hacerlo?"

"¿Tener relaciones en el camión de helados?"

"Sí…" Espera… ¿¡Qué!? Los ojos de Alec se agrandan. "¡No! no, no, no, nooo quise decir eso. Bueno, sí quise, pero, no ahora. En el futuro. Tal vez… o no. Depende de ti."

Magnus está sonriendo satisfecho ante él. Alec ríe y se inclina más hacia él.

"Tomaré eso como un sí para una cita adecuada," la sonrisa de Magnus coincide con la de Alec. "Luego, si los dos tenemos ganas, lo podemos mover a un lugar mejor que el camión de helados."

"Me gustaría eso."

"Bien."

* * *

Dejen su amor, allí abajito, con cada review Malec se vuelve más gay D: 3 Aménlos(?.


End file.
